


Are computer screens immune to cat claws?

by MaryTagus



Series: Simplicity and beauty [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whiskers is a bit angry since he was left alone. Now he takes it out on Felicity's laptop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are computer screens immune to cat claws?

“Hi.”

“Hi, hon.”

“Dinner taking long?”

“A bit. Whiskers is of little help.”

“Oh? Did he eat anything?”

“Just his food. But only ‘cause I’m here, keeping an eye on things.”

“So, joining me for a shower is out of the question?”

“Don’t do this to me, Felicity.”

“Later?”

“We have a date.”

“I have some work before I can call it a day. I’ll do it now.”

“Great idea. More time for…”

“I knew there was a reason I fell for you.”

“Just one?”

“Well a bit more then that.”

“I smell… my rice. Out of the kitchen. You distract me.”

“And proud of it.”

_____

“Work’s done?”

“Yes. I’m all yours.”

“That’s good I need someone to clean up the kitchen.”

“Really, Oliver?”

“I cooked.”

“You’re serious.”

“…”

“You are serious. Come, Whiskers. What? I thought you loved the kitchen.”

“He loves the possibility of eating, which is different.”

“I’ll give you treats, Whiskers.”

“He rather stay here from the looks of it.”

“In your lap. Can’t blame him.”

“As soon as your back my lap is all yours.”

“It better be.”

______

“Felicity.”

“I’m almost done, Oliver. Just a few minutes more.”

“Whiskers didn’t want my lap after all.”

“So I won’t be fighting off Whiskers tonight.”

“Oh, I think you are. Felicity, are computer screens immune to cat claws?”

“WHAT?”


End file.
